headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Boy Parts
"Boy Parts is the second episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It is chapter two in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Michael Rymer and written by Tim Minear. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 16th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "Boy Parts" and "AHS: Boy Parts" redirects to this page. * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is production code number 3ATS02. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 5th, 2013. * This episode aired in Australia on the Eleven Network on October 21st, 2013. * This episode had a viewership of 4.51 million people upon its initial broadcast, making it the highest rated fictional episodic television show for the week of October 17th. It was beaten out by the reality series Duck Dynasty, which had a viewership of 7.26 million people. TV by the Numbers; Zap2it.com; Wednesday cable ratings. * This episode is included on disc one of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc one of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * Actress Frances Conroy is credited in this episode, but her character, Myrtle Snow, does not make an appearance. * Actor Matthew James is credited as Matt James in this episode. * Actor Scott Michael Jefferson is credited as Scott Jefferson in this episode. * Actress Darcel White Moreno is credited as Darcel Moreno in this episode. * This is the second episode of American Horror Story directed by Michael Rymer. It is his first and only episode from "Coven". * This is the sixth episode of American Horror Story written by Tim Minear. It is his first episode from "Coven". He writes three episodes from this season in total. * Flashback scenes involving Queenie take place in Detroit, Michigan in 2012. * The name of the fast food restaurant that Queenie worked at is called Chubbie's. Allusions * The song that Misty Day is playing in Lee and Roy's gator poaching camp is "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks. It is the third single released on her 1981 album, Bella Donna. * Kyle Spencer was killed in a bus accident caused by Madison Montgomery's magic in "Bitchcraft". * Queenie refers to Madison Montgomery as "Sabrina the Teenage Cracker". This pointed insult is not only in deference to the fact that Madison is Caucasian, but also refers to the Archie Comics comic book series Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, which was also developed into a television series in the early 2000s. Bloopers * In the last scene, the sound of a horn is heard. It is falling in pitch, but the taxi cab is approaching the two women. The physics of the Doppler Effect dictate that the pitch of the horn should rise as it approaches the women, and fall as it drives away. Share TV.com; American Horror Story: Coven, "Boy Parts"; Mistakes/Goofs. Quotes * Madison Montgomery: Look, for the sake of peace among roommates... I'm sorry I killed your boy candy, okay? .... * Fiona Goode: I want you to tell me right now, how it is you're still alive after all these years and not some moldering corpse. .... * Queenie: Bitch, I will eat you! See also External Links * * * "Boy Parts" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs